Customer satisfaction surveys are an important way for an organization to measure the quality of services they provide, and, in healthcare, for hospitals and physicians to measure quality of care provided to patients. Increasingly, patient satisfaction is being tied to reimbursement for clinical services by federal agencies like the Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services (CMS) and private insurance companies. Current patient survey approaches have significant limitations. Most existing patient surveys are overly long (30 questions or more) and delivered via antiquated means, long after the services are rendered. This results in low patient response rates, limiting statistical validity and generalizability of results. The existing survey development process is also not optimal. Surveys do not reflect fresh learnings; they are static and do not automatically update based on answers of prior respondents. They also do not reflect managers' intimate knowledge of their unique organizations.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for dynamically selecting questions presented in a survey.